


Dancing is All In the Mind (not the eyes)

by disestablishmentarianism



Series: Bird Neighbors AU [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finally takes a huge step out of his comfort zone while on a night out and it encourages Foggy to make a move.<br/>(Matt dances and Foggy takes him home)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing is All In the Mind (not the eyes)

The first time that Matt met Marci, it was a disaster. An honest to god, actual catastrophe. On a scale of one to ten of shit, their introduction was really, really shitty. Matt was too wound up and worried about meeting Foggy's college friend to properly deal with Marci's loose and blunt personality. When Marci teasingly called Foggy a "manipulative cock-sucker", Matt took it a bit seriously and engaged her in a heated argument on respect. Curiously though, when Marci teased Matt on his hipster red glasses, all he did was grin tightly and clench his fists on his cane.

But now, five months P.B., Matt and Marci got along splendidly. A similar taste in classical music, the horoscope, and french pastries made them see past their differences in ethics and move on towards embracing their nearly identical sense of humor.

Another thing that they had in common was their preference in bars.

Really gritty, nasty, old bars that sold only the darkest, most disgusting beer and straight shots of liquor. Unlike Foggy, who preferred fruity drinks, they both enjoyed harder, more purposeful alcohol. After finding his neighbor stupid drunk the first time, Foggy made a deal with Matt that whenever he got pissed, he could do it with Foggy to look out for him. This proposal earned him an genuine (soft and so vulnerable it hurt) smile and a night out each week. Their routine became infiltrated by Marci about a week after the two of them had met.

So that's how Foggy finds himself trapped in the corner of a dark, musty, crowded bar with wooden _everything_. He nurses the chipped glass of scotch in his hand (his second one so far) as he watches Marci brush her hair off her shoulder as she tells what's probably a very interesting story. Across from Marci and next to Foggy, Matt slouches with his elbows on the oily table, his usual suits replaced by a Henley and black jeans.

Letting his eyes linger, Foggy traces the curve of Matt's spine and the shadows across his face made by his dark glasses. Each time Matt shifts, the fabric pulls taught against his shoulder (dear lord have mercy his boy is _ripped_ ) and exposes more of the sleek line of his collar bone. Foggy is aware that Matt's lips are moving, but his attention stays stubbornly on the rich pink of his cupid's bow rather than the words coming out of his mouth. Matt's head is turned towards Marci now, forcing his face into a stark profile that makes his dimples seem even cuter than usual.

Fuck.

Foggy lifts his drink back up to his mouth, sipping on the drink to distract himself from the blush settling on his cheeks and neck. At that moment Matt turns sharply to raise a questioning (fucking hot) eyebrow in Foggy's direction.

"Foggy? You've been quiet."

With a blustering hand motion (that he can't even _see_ you _idiot_ ), Foggy chuckles and tries to wave him off.

"I haven't drunk seriously in at least a month, don't hold it against me that I'm already tipsy."

Marci and Matt both laugh, because they're assholes, and fall into a comfortable silence as they down the rest of their shots of vodka (Marci's fourth and Matt's fifth). Despite his teasing, Matt himself is beginning to look a bit softer on the edges, the way he usually does when he allows himself to drink more than a few beers. It's good for him, to relax and let go. Foggy loves seeing his boy more at ease in his own body, and after a few months of weekly drinking, Matt seems much more comfortable getting drunk than he was before. Foggy can't help but thinking that Matt has become more comfortable with a lot of things over the time that they've known each other.

When Foggy finally pulls himself out of his thoughts, it's to Matt laughing loudly at another one of Marci's mock-scathing criticisms of another case she's dealt with at her new job.

With his head thrown back and his mouth wide in a loud, honest laugh, Matt looks much younger and genuinely happier than usual. Foggy has gotten used to his friend's pensive, tight expressions and brittle smiles. It's just another aspect of Matt Murdock, and makes his true smiles much more (beautiful) worth it.

Thinking back to the first time that they met, Foggy realizes that the smiles Matt gave him (when they weren't really strangers but not yet friends) were all fake.

It's at times like these, surrounded by his two best friends and seeing the immediate results of five months of hard work and nurturing on Matt's open face, that Foggy realizes how lucky he is.

"Hey, Matt, Matty, hey," Marci interrupts Foggy's thoughts loudly, her wobbly arm just barely missing Foggy's drink. "It's time to dance, don't you think? Shake your ass and let loose for a change."

Matt chuckles, and Foggy can't help but smile widely and with great disbelief. Marci has been trying to get Matt onto the dance floor for weeks, but Foggy knows that Matt has an extreme hatred for both attention and anything that required coordination. Why she keeps asking is a mystery to him, because Foggy knows that Matt would _never_ take up Marci on her offer-

"Sure."

 _What?_ Foggy's smile drops off of his face in an instant as he turns to gape at Matt's easy smile. From beside him, Marci lets out a loud whoop and jumps up from her chair to grab Matt's hand. Foggy can only sit and watch in amazement as Matt lets her pull him out onto the already crowded dance floor.

The music is loud, almost deafening (ha) but the beat at least is easy to hear. The grin is back on Foggy's face as Matt stumbles after Marci, letting her lead him around like a puppy. Matt and Marci come to a stop, keeping to the edges of the constantly moving crowd so Foggy can see very clearly as Marci begins to sway her hips to the beat, her arms occasionally coming up to brush Matt's arms on their way to the air. Matt, however, remains stationary as he seems to listen intently to the music, his huge, drunk smile still plastered on his face. Just as Foggy's smile begins to drop, his worry for Matt in such a loud and crowded area rearing it's ugly head, Matt starts to move.

And holy shit, his boy can _dance_.

From the sound of Marci's loud laugh and following wolf-whistle, she's just as surprised as Foggy is as Matt starts flowing with the music. Graceful is the only word Foggy's mind can supply for it (other than sexy as fuck). Matt's lithe body seems to be wired directly with the beat, his hips and shoulders moving in tandem as his lips maintain his secret little smile. No, Foggy considers as he shifts in his chair, not a smile. A smirk.

For the first time since Foggy has met Matt, he sees something predatory inside his usually gentle friend. And dear _god_ if it doesn't turn him on.

**Author's Note:**

> almost done, guys!!! sorry this took so long, i just havent been able to write recently :/ i hope yall enjoy this though!!


End file.
